Pet
by kairiheartprincess
Summary: I suck at summaries. Belle returns to the Dark Castle, though she's not sure why. Imagine she didn't meet Regina on the road.


She sat there in the hall, holding the tea set like a peace offering.

He's staring at her, like he expected this all along.

"Why did you come back?"

She bites her lip, nervously. She expected this too.

"I don't know. I thought you'd be lonely."

"I've been making a lot of bad decisions lately," he murmurs. She hopes he means sending her away.

They sit in silence, staring at each other for a moment. He turns his attention back to the spinning wheel.

"I might leave. Start a new life somewhere else."

Rumplestiltskin stops, and faces her. She avoids his eyes, as she's been doing so often lately.

"Really."

She finds herself angry that he's so uninterested. Suddenly, he's close to her. His arms on either side of her legs, kneeling on the ground.

"I've always wondered what this necklace was."

He lifts the tiny teardrop jewel that hangs in the crux of her neck, and sparks hit her nerve endings.

"It was my mother's. I mean, before she died. It's mine now, clearly. I really enjoy it, it's sort of beautiful in its own way I suppose…"

She realizes that she's rambling, and he smirks.

"You remember what I said about making bad decisions?"

She nods, confused.

"I'm about to make one right now."

His lips are pressed against hers, and she sighs in contentment as he pushes in deeper. Then he pulls away.

"Are you going to make a bad decision tonight?"

She doesn't answer in words; she kisses him with as much force as he just did. And their mouths open, breathing raggedly into each other. He pulls her, roughly from her seat, and kisses her again; they fight for control, each trying to take charge of the kiss. He bites her lip, and she whimpers into his mouth. He's pushing her down the hall, kissing her, tongues intertwined, and he lifts her and slams her into the wall with the force of his body.

She's breathing hard, and each kiss is needier, rougher, a silent plea for more.

Then he's pulling her bodice off, and she's taking off his jacket and shirt, and he pulls her skirt over her head and she fumbles with the buttons on his pants.

He grabs her by the hair and kisses her, and she moves to his neck and bites the skin, hard, over and over.

He pushes her to the floor, and she whimpers, because she needs to feel him again, feel him fill her.

But he chuckles.

"Oh, I think not, Dearie."

He pushes her legs apart and smirks at her before pressing his mouth and lips against her tender womanhood. Her breaths are sharp and uneven, as his tongue caresses her bundle of nerves, and he sucks and he ravishes her and she can't think.

He pulls away from her and she's so needy, her nails press into his skin, and she wants this, more than she thought she wanted anything else.

He grabs her wrists, holds her hands above her head, and he says to her, softly, deadly,

"Beg for it."

And she isn't Lionhearted; she isn't the strong, brave Belle as she groans back,

"Please. Please just fuck me."

He knows he's won, and he positions himself, but that's not enough for her. She boldly takes him by his cock and pushes him into her.

She missed this.

He's thrusting into her, causing a bolt to shudder up her body with every pulse, and she's moaning, and gasping for breath.

Suddenly he stops, and slows.

She whines in wanting.

"Let's make a deal, dearie."

She nods, anything to make him pound into her with so much force that she can no longer focus.

"Be my pet. Stop trying to save me."

She groans, because he's so smart. He makes this deal when she is most vulnerable. When she is sure to say yes.

"Perform tasks for me. Give in to my demands. And you can have this-" he says, as he thrusts once, hard and fast into her, making her cry out.

"Yes!"

He smiles.

"Now that wasn't so hard."

He's still moving unbearably slowly. She digs her fingernails into his lower back.

"Are you going to fuck me or what?"

"Oh dearie, dear. So impatient."

And then he's going, hard and fast, and she's moaning, beyond all thought. His teeth dig into her neck, and she cries out, and he's pounding, pounding, thrusting harder and harder into her, and the noises coming from her mouth don't sound like her at all.

He pulls her up, so she's in his lap, and she pushes herself down onto him, riding him, eyes shut and ecstasy.

"You want to fuck me? Look at me while you're fucking me."

And she's staring into his eyes as her body is moving up and down on his hardness, and he pushes her back again to the floor, thrusting into her once again.

"You just keep making those sweet noises, dearie."

She's sent over the edge, the cock thrusting into her, the words heightening her arousal, and she can't hold on any longer. She's beyond all thought.

He pulls out and spills his seed all over her- her chest and stomach, and she groans at the feeling, trying to catch her breath.

She looks at him, and he grins at her, that grin when he's made a deal.

She's not her own any longer.

She's the pet of the Dark One.


End file.
